Benutzer Blog:Darth Tesseract/Schatzkammer Rowlings
Dieses Wiki, welches zu einer gigantischen über viele Jahre bearbeiteten Datenbank geworden ist, diese Diskussionen, in denen wir alle hier Informationen austauschen, Fakten zusammen bringen und uns gemeinsam über dumme Theorien ärgern. Alles ist von dem einen Thema bestimmt, das von Büchern und Filmen bis zu Umhängen und anderen Fanartikeln reicht. Der Junge der überlebte, das ist wie man ihn nennt. Und es hätte keine bessere Einführung in eine magische Welt geben können, als einen Jungen der in einer anderen Welt berühmt war und davon nicht das Geringste wusste. Gemeinsam mit ihm, während er selbst neugierig auf der Suche nach Informationen war, erforsch(t)en wir die Magie und diese fantastische Welt, die so brutal und friedlich zugleich ist, so viele Schattierungen mehr als schwarz und weiß besitzt, unzählige verschiedene Charaktere vorstellt und einem vielleicht genau deshalb so realistisch erscheint, wie unsere Welt, egal wie unrealistisch der Inhalt in Wahrheit ist. Harry Potter. Aber was noch viel beeindruckender als diese hochgradig komplexe Welt ist, ist die Leistung sie über sieben Bände hinweg aufzubauen, und das ohne gravierende Logik-Fehler oder ähnliches, auch wenn Zahlen, wie sie selbst zugibt, nicht gerade ihre größte Stärke sind und manche Daten deshalb nicht immer zusammenpassen. Rowlings Biografie zusammengefasst Damit kommen wir zur Quelle, die der Grund ist, dass unzählige Menschen mit Harry Potter an ihrer Seite groß wurden und auch werden. Der Grund für all dies ist eine Engländerin, geboren am 31. Juli 1965 in Yate, South Gloucestershire. Ihr Name ist Joanne Rowling, der Name dazwischen, der eigentlich immer nur mit einer Initiale angezeigt wird, ist Kathleen, wie ihre Großmutter hieß. So entstand Joanne K. Rowling. Schon von Kindheit an war sie begeistert vom Lesen und Schreiben zugleich und schrieb im Alter von 6 Jahren ihre erste Geschichte über ein an Masern erkranktes Kaninchen. Ein ungewohntes Thema, wenn ich an Rowling und Harry Potter denke, da mir da eher Düsteres und zerstörerische Wut auf alle Charaktere die wir liebten und kaltblütig ermordet wurden in den Sinn kommen. 1987 schloss sie ihr Studium an der University of Exeter in Französisch und Klassischer Altertumswirtschaft, was sie wahrscheinlich zu den Namen Voldemort und Malfoy brachte. Als Fans der gefährlichen Stufe ist euch bestimmt bekannt, dass das 't' am Ende von 'Voldemort' stumm ist - also Französisch ausgesprochen wird. Der Name bedeutet übrigens Diebstahl des Todes. Malfoy, "mal foi", wiederum bedeutet dem Wiki nach "schlechter (oder in diesem Fall, böser) Glauben" oder "untreu". Wie dem auch sei, auf einer Zugfahrt wurde Harry Potter dann geboren. Rowling schrieb ihre Idee von einem Jungen in einer Zaubererschule in der Eile auf kleine Notizzettel nieder und es würde 5 Jahre lang dauern, in denen die Autorin eine Scheidung zu erleiden hatte und von Sozialhilfe leben musste. Das erste Buch ' Der Stein der Weisen ' wurde dann in Edinburgh in einem Internetcafé geschrieben, wodurch sie die Möglichkeit hatte, mit ihrer Baby-Tochter Gassi zu....öhm...spazieren zu gehen und sie ein wenig einzuschläfern. Nicht ermorden, nur auf das Bettchen vorbereiten. Entgegen dem Rat ihrer Freunde und Bekannten entschied sie sich gegen einen festen Job und beharrte darauf weiter zu schreiben. Im schönen Jahr 1997 erschien dann 'Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen' nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, da man glaubte, Jungen würden kein Buch einer weiblichen Autorin lesen wollen (wtf!?). Daraufhin nannte Rowling sich nur noch J.K. Stein der Weisen, so muss ich glaube ich nicht hinzufügen, wurde ein boomender Erfolg. Die drei folgenden Bücher erschienen in einem Ein-Jahres-Takt. Der fünfte Teil erschien jedoch erst drei Jahre später (2003) was auf ihren in diesem Jahr geborenen Sohn zurückzuführen ist, ihr zweites Kind. 2005 wurde sie nochmal Mutter und 2007 kam mit Heiligtümer des Todes das Finale der Reihe auf den Markt. Rowling gilt nun als eine der reichsten Frauen Großbritanniens, noch vor Königin Elisabeth II. Behauptungen, unsere Heldin würde über eine 1 Milliarde Dollar verfügen, dementierte sie allerdings. Sie hat 3 Kinder, Jessica Arantes von ihrem ersten Partner, und David und Mackenzie Murray von ihrem jetzigen Ehemann. Erst 2018 kam ihr neuestes Buch (ja, Rowling ist aktive Autorin!) Lethal White, viertes Buch der Cormoran Strike-Serie unter ihrem Pseudonym Robert Galbraith auf den Markt. Ob die Reihe zu empfehlen ist, weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke, ich werde mir in nächster Zeit mal die Leseprobe des ersten Buchs zu Gemüte führen... Hat einer von euch etwas mehr Wissen was das angeht? Gerne lasse ich mich davon berieseln :D Faszination Harry Potter Joanne K. Rowlings Biografie ist eine beeindruckende Geschichte von Höhen und Tiefen, die selbst filmreif wäre. Das überlasse ich dann aber doch Rowling ob sie einen Film über sich haben will. Gnädig wie ich eben bin... Oder vielleicht eine Trilogie? Aber vorallem faszinieren tut mich diese unglaubliche Fantasie, die aus dem Nichts eine so komplexe und zusammenhängende Welt aufgebaut hat, wie sie nicht oft vorzufinden ist. Schon alleine die Hintergrundgeschichte Voldemorts ist so faszinierend, dass es ein Buch darüber geben könnte. Oder bspw. habe ich gestern ein Video über die Rolle der wiederkehrenden (auch bei uns magischen) Zahl 7 in Harry Potter gesehen. Das bringt mich zu etwas weiterem, dass mich an den Büchern fasziniert: Sie hat unsere (und ihre) Vorstellung von der Magie in das Fundament ihrer Welt integriert und mit einer persönlichen Note perfektioniert. Und sogar dieser Beitrag über Harry Potter wurde am 7.10. veröffentlicht. Muahaha. Ja, ich hab alles einen Tag hinaus gezögert, um diese zwei Sätze hinzufügen zu können. Dabei wurde selbst die klassische Vorstellung eines/r Zauberers/Hexe (Spitzer Hut, Zauberstab, Besen; siehe Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten) ganz selbstverständlich auf Harry Potter bezogen. Dadurch fühlt sich die Welt von Hogwarts so greifbar an, und selbst heimisch. Und Rowling schrieb immer weiter, egal ob sie ihren Ehemann verlor oder ihr Hund während dem Schreiben auf ihre Hände pinkelte. Das ist erfunden, aber ihr versteht sicher die Botschaft des unermüdlichen Hinarbeitens auf ein Ziel. Bezüglich der Zukunft der Zauberer-Welt: Einmal behauptete sie, es wäre genug Stoff für Harry Potter bis einschließlich Teil 10 verfügbar, aber weitere Teile als direktes Sequel können wir wahrscheinlich ausschließen. Wir müssen uns einfach damit begnügen, dass es eine Heptalogie und nicht mehr ist. Achso, da gibt es ja noch The Cursed Child. Eine liebevolle Idee, die ganz amüsant ist und Fans auf der ganzen Welt in den Selbstmord getrieben hat und gleichzeitig meistverkauftes Buch 2016 war. Aber dafür gibt es ja Phantastische Tierwesen, wovon wir nach 'Grindelwalds Verbrechen' noch drei weitere Filme erhalten werden. Und vielleicht wird ja noch mehr kommen, die Möglichkeiten sind nahezu endlos, sei die Story in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft angesiedelt. Obwohl ich nichts von Fantasy Science-Fiction halte, und schon gar nicht bei so unsympathischen Kindern Harrys (wenn eine Fortsetzung dieser Art mit der Familie Potter in Zusammenhang stehen würde). Mich inspiriert und motiviert Rowling auf jeden Fall sehr, und das nicht nur in Bezug auf Literatur. Sie zeigt, dass man etwas erreichen kann, wenn man daran glaubt, sich darauf fokussiert, und nur dafür und für nichts anderes kämpft. 1. Was wollt ihr in Zukunft von Rowling noch sehen? 2. Welche magischen Reihen gefallen euch noch so? 3. Wie ist die Robert Galbraith-Serie? 4. Schreibt einfach unter den Beitrag was euch noch so einfällt abgesehen von meinem Fragen :D In Erinnerung an die Ursprünge Harry Potters, die Opfer der The-Cursed-Child-Proteste rund um die Welt und die fröhliche Wendung danach Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag